Marauder Idol
by trini bear
Summary: James tried to come up with something romantic to do for Lily, and somehow starts a singing competition between him, Sirius, Frank, Avery and      LILY. Can he win her heart? Or will she break his heart again? *INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. If all else fails write her a song

**My first two shot! AND a song-fic! So excited... Anyway: This is a story that wouldn't happen. It's just a sweet and fluffy scenario I had going through my head :) **

"Potter will you stop breathing down my neck?"

James Potter let one of his infamous smirks, "What d'you mean Evans?"

"You've been watching me do my work for the last half hour! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Evans. Although, if I might make one comment."

"No, you can't." Lily Evans did not have time for James at the moment. In less then twenty-four hours she was leaving school for a couple days to go to her sisters wedding, and she had a mountain of homework she wanted to get through before she left.

"You smell really good today." James said with a cheeky grin.

Lily huffed, "What am I supposed to make of that Potter?" She sighed, "Will you just go? I have to get through two days worth of homework in just one.

"Can't be that hard."

"Oh, by the way, McGonagall's assigning a four foot long essay tomorrow that'll be due monday."

James grimaced, it was thursday. He looked down at his watch, then up at the door to the common room before speaking again, "Who is your sister marrying again?"

Lily sighed, she should've guessed she wouldn't be getting any more work done, "I don't even know."

James suddenly flashed a grin, and Lily held up her hand stopping him, "And no, I don't need a date to the wedding. Nor do I particularly _want_ one if it's going to be you."

James held a hand to his heart, "Ouch Evans! That hurts!"

Lily laughed and tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder, "That's what you get."

James smiled, looking out the window again, "Hey, d'you remember in fifth year when there was the stupid ball and you had to learn how to dance?"

Lily blushed, "Unfortunately. You were the only one who could actually teach me."

James smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Lily to take, "Well then Miss Evans, with the thought in mind that this truly is our last year at Hogwarts, _and_ that I've never asked for a favour this politely, may I have this dance?"

Lily looked at his hand for a minute, then checked to see if they were the only ones left in the common room (they were), before thinking to herself, 'oh screw it.' and took it.

James whirled her up off the couch, and held her close to him. Lily blushed and looked down, hearing the blood in her ears, "But we don't have music."

James leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The best dancers don't even need music. Or the worst. I can't remember which."

Lily blushed again and refused to look him in the eyes, James didn't like that though.

He took her chin and tilted it upwards slightly so she had no choice in the matter. James smiled, she was so close he could feel her heart beat thudding in her chest.

She was nervous.

James suddenly started moving and swept her away in the dance, with lots of unnecessary dips and twirls.

Lily laughed, "What are you doing?" She asked while he twirled her like a ballerina before bringing her in close like a tango.

"If this is our last dance, I want it to be memorable." He breathed, barely daring to talk louder then that

for fear of ruining the moment.

She blushed again and tried to look down, before being dipped again, right as the rest of the Marauders walked into the common room.

James dropped Lily and stood straight up, running a hand through his hair, "Uh, hey guys! Where've you been?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Kitchens. And what have you two love birds been doing?" Remus and Peter stood behind him, looking as if they were wondering the same thing.

Lily stood up, rubbing her head, "Ow!"

James looked down at her, panicking slightly, "Uh, just dancing."

Lily scowled and walked over to the couch where her homework was still spread out. "Whatever Potter."

The red head picked up her stuff and stormed out, "I'm going to find somewhere to do my work in peace."

Sirius looked through the common room door, "But it's after curfew!"

She didn't even turn around and yelled back, "Who cares? I'm head girl!"

Remus's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. Lily Evans, breaking a rule. Rather shocking actually."

Peter shrugged, "Eh, whatever. So what're we doing tonight?"

Sirius looked at Peter as if he'd gone mad, "Are you crazy? We just planted firecrackers in half the seats in the Great Hall! Insatiable you are!"

Peter shrugged, "I just thought since Prongs wasn't there we would do something else. You know, to include him?"

Sirius held up a finger and started tsking, "No, shame young Wormtail. If Prongs doesn't make it to the designated place in the designated time, it's not our responsibility to cause even more mayhem so he can be involved. Very unhealthy, young Prongsiekins must learn his lesson. Even if it means less pranking for us."

James had flopped on the couch and pressed his hands into his eyes, "Pads, if you call me Prongsiekins one more time you might wake up missing something very dear to you."

Sirius clutched his head, "Not my hair! You _monster_! Threatening my baby, shame on you, SHAME!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes Sirius, we all know you're having an affair with your hair."

"Hey that rhymed! Moony you're a poet!" Sirius exclaimed.

James smirked "And we didn't even know it."

"Prongsie! You too!"

He flopped back down on the couch, having sat up to smirk at Remus, before shooting back up again, "I'm going to find Evans." He said before running off.

Remus yelled after him, "Don't you think you should start calling her Lily? And check the Astronomy tower!"

James called back, "Thanks Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch with his book.

Out in the hall with James he took out the familiar map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The blank paper bled ink and started forming the familiar lines of the castle, he scanned it as quickly he could, first checking the Astronomy tower then the hallways leading to it.

There! The little dot that said Lily Evans on it, still in a corridor just beside the tower.

Probably thought no one would look for her in an empty hallway.

James started running again, tucking the map back in his pants, muttering a quick, "Mischief managed."

After skidding around a couple corners and a quick run in with Peeves, he finally made it to Lily, trying to do her work, spread out in the hallway on her stomach.

He stopped running, "Hey Evans."

She groaned, "You know, coming all the way up here generally means I don't want to be disturbed."

He smiled and slid down the wall to sit beside her, "Yeah but where's the fun in being alone?"

She sighed, "There isn't much to be honest. But I really need to get this work done..."

"Well how about I stay here to keep you company, but I don't say a word. And if I do it's because you go something wrong."

Lily bit her lip, considering for a minute, "Fine. But if you bug me you have to leave."

James smirked, "Deal."

After a couple minutes in total silence Lily sighed, "You know, this is probably my favourite time."

James looked over at her, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "I love the way the stars look against the sky. It makes the darkness deceivingly pretty."

"I think that the darkness has its own beauty, it doesn't need stars to decorate it."

She mused about that for a minute, "Very true, I guess darkness is in it's own category."

James smiled, "Exactly. I think my favourite time of day is probably just after midnight, where it's nothing but the dark wherever you look."

Lily nodded, "You know, I think I've changed my favourite time. It's just before sunrise, the navy blue that the sky turns is the prettiest colour, it's my favourite."

"You've been up early enough to see sunrises?"

"Sometimes in the winter, yeah. Haven't you?"

"Nope."

Lily grinned, "Well that's just what you get for being a lazy teenage boy." And with that she went back to work.

He sat back against the wall, closing his eyes, just hearing Lily's breathing was calming for him, and soon enough he was asleep.

Unfortunately, so was Lily.

It was almost two in the morning and she hadn't been sleeping well, and right in the middle of the hallway she passed out.

A couple hours later the sun started rising, and through the window the first bit of sunlight landed right on James Potters eyes.

He squinted in his sleep, and rubbed his eyes. When that didn't bring any relief he finally opened his eyes, very confused.

"Why am I in the middle of a hallway? Merlin if Sirius got me drunk again..."

He then noticed the pale red head sleeping at his side, collapsed over all her papers.

She was so beautiful while she was asleep, her fiery hair spread out around her shoulders like a blanket.

James leaned over and nudged her gently, "Hey, Evans. Wake up."

She shot up, rubbing her eyes, "Hmm?"

She yawned and stretched, "Sorry Alice, I told you I'd stop falling asleep in the common r-" She stopped, seeing she was in the hallway.

She winced, "Crap. I'm so dead. Sorry Potter, did you fall asleep too?"

James nodded, "Yeah. I think it's just sunrise now."

Lily stood up, smiling, "Really?" And rushed over to the window.

"Umm, yeah." He stood up, stretching after he stood up and walked over to the window where Lily was staring in fascination at the sunrise.

She smiled, "I love sunrises. They're so... I don't even know."

James looked out, resting his head on the top of Lily's, pushing his limits, he was going to be slapped soon if he didn't stop.

Lily stiffened, but after a little while relaxed again. She leaned over to rest on her elbows, "Isn't it gorgeous?"

He finally tore his eyes away from Lily, her hair glowing in the rising sun and looked out, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know, it looks a little too perfect. Like there should be some guy pulling it up by a string or something."

She giggled, "Potter, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Does it have to?"

"Since it's you, no."

He smiled and she settled down to watch the sun. After a while, the sun was high in the sky and Lily stood up suddenly, knocking James' chin, making him bite his tongue.

She turned, "Oh merlin I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

He rubbed his jaw, "Ow. But yeah, I'm fine. You have a hard head, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, and he smiled.

"You know, for a moment there it was almost like we were bonding."

She started to roll her eyes again, then stopped, "Crap! Petunia's wedding!" She jumped over to her pile of papers, gathering them together and bolting down the hall.

James sighed after she rounded the corner, but then her face peeked around, blushing slightly again, "Uh, see you Sunday Potter!"

With that she disappeared around the corner again, and James stood there, barely daring to believe it.

She'd said _Bye_ to him. She never did that!

James walked slowly back to the common room, he still had a couple hours until breakfast and could afford to waste time.

Eventually he made it back up to his dorm, where all of his friends were sleeping soundly.

How adorable.

James cupped his hands around his mouth, "ALL MARAUDERS AT ATTENTION!"

The three other boys only groaned and turned over in their beds.

James took out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist there were buckets of water hanging over each of their beds.

"Moony, Pads, Wormtail, unless you want a serious soaking I'd get up."

All the boys eyes shot open, just in time to see the buckets dump their entire contents over their beds.

Sirius shot up spluttering, "Prongs! What in Merlin's name? It's not even six yet!"

James checked his watch, "Actually it's 6:05."

While Sirius mumbled something about 'technicalities...' James jumped over onto Remus's bed.

"Moony I have serious issues."

Moony groaned, "I think _everyone _has Sirius issues."

"Not that kind, the Lily kind."

"Lily and Sirius issues? What were they dating behind your back or something?"

"Moony! This is serious!"

"No, you're James."

James glared, "Don't make me soak you again."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I have a wand, remember? It's not that hard to do a drying spell."

James jumped, "Moony! This is a very grave moment!"

He sighed, "What is it?"

"I need help coming up with something romantic to do for Evans."

Peter spoke up from the floor, he'd rolled off his bed to avoid the wetness and hadn't bother getting up yet as the floor was actually kind of comfortable when you were dead tired...

"You could start by calling her Lily."

"Nah, too straightforward. I need something mushy and romantic that any girl would fall for."

Sirius jumped up, "Ah, so you woke us up for a love conquest?"

James shrugged, "Yeah. That and I was lonely."

Remus just face-palmed, "You could get her flowers!"

"I did that in fourth year, she didn't talk to me for a week after."

"You gave her poison oak and she spent the week in the Hospital Wing." Peter pointed out.

"That's beside the point! How many times have I given her lilies?"

Remus spoke again, "Overdone and cliche. I hear she likes roses."

Sirius frowned, "But her name's Lily..."

Remus sighed, "What about chocolates?"

James looked a little annoyed, "That didn't turn out well last time."

Sirius sniggered, "Sorry mate. Next time you want to try and give her chocolates I'll try not to get them mixed up with the one's I'm giving Snivellus."

Remus rolled his eyes, "What if you write her a song?"

James perked up, "A song? I've never written her a song..."

"Well then why don't you try that. We already discovered last night that we're poets."

James shot up, "I will right a song!"

He stopped for a minute, "First I'm going to shower. Note to self, no more sleeping in somewhat empty corridors."

"Somewhat?" Peter asked.

"I was keeping Evans company while she did her work. She won't be back until Sunday so I have time to work on my song writing skills. Now, I'm off to shower!"

With that James ran out of the dormitory, leaving behind so many questions.

Peter groaned and finally got up, "So when's breakfast?"

Sirius moaned, "Two-hours. TO BED!" He proclaimed before diving back under his covers, having dried them already.

All through the day James was the most absentminded he's been in awhile, muttering different things to himself, like, "The sun hung from a string" and "Cause your favourite shade is navy blue" and lots more.

Eventually classes ended and it was time for Quidditch practice. It was the only time the entire day that James was semi sane.

After practice he just landed in the stands and didn't come back to his room until long after curfew.

James sat in his bed later that night, thinking about Lily. Missing her.

He rolled over and grabbed the piece of parchment that he'd used to write his song lyrics down on and started scribbling furiously.

It was almost three in the morning by the time he finished, he was rather proud of it to.

The next day while reading a transfiguration paper James came across a spell that the author compared to a puzzle.

"If there's even a single piece missing, it won't 'work' properly, and the puzzle will never be finished."

This set James off all over again, taking out his now very well used piece of parchment.

James was going crazy in the common room after dinner, he was muttering words to himself.

Finally, Remus came over, "What's wrong James? How's the song going?"

"Songs."

"What?"

"Songs. Plural. I have three. But I'm having trouble with one line. Right now I have 'cause the freezing longing chills me to the core.' but it doesn't sound right. Any ideas Moony?"

Remus sunk into his favourite armchair, "I can't say I do right now. I'm not a big poet. Wait!"

He grinned, and James' head shot up, "What?"

"What about 'cause the cold nostalgia chills me to the core'. Means the same thing."

James tapped his cheek with the end of his quill for a minute, before grinning. "Perfect! Evans' gonna love this."

Remus just sighed and opened his book, leaving James to his musings.

The next day James was bouncing in his chair at breakfast, "Only a couple hours."

Sirius looked at him, "Until what?"

"Until Evans gets back. Now listen, I need help. This is going to take some seriously awesome timing, and a bit of magic."

Sirius smiled, "It's what I'm best at."

Remus laughed, "Sirius I really hope you're talking about magic, you have horrible timing."

Sirius scowled, "My timing is amazing, everyone else just forgets that I'm coming."

Peter laughed and snorted milk out his nose, which in turn made all the other Marauders start laughing.

The Marauders spent the next couple hours setting up for one of the craziest things they'd ever done to help James win Lily (although the dancing lessons/ arranging an entire ball thing was pretty close).

The action didn't start though, until around lunch.

Lily walked into the hall, looking a little tired, with her best friend Alice. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual seats.

Sirius took out a mirror from his pocket from down the table slightly, seeming to talk to himself in it. A couple seconds later James walked in, humming.

He sat down right across from his best friend, and as close to Lily as he could get without making it obvious.

Sirius put a puzzled look on his face, "What are you humming Prongs?" he asked loud enough for Lily to hear him, but not loud enough to make it obvious.

"Oh, just a song I wrote." Lily inclined her head slightly towards the two Marauders, letting them know unintentionally that she was listening.

"Isn't that stuff for first years?" Sirius asked.

"No, Moony said it would help me to clear my head if I wrote my feelings down on paper, they just happened to rhyme so I made them into some songs."

Right then Avery and Mulciber walked by, "Oh look, Potter's singing."

James stiffened, "So? I could beat you at singing any day."

They both laughed, "Oh please, we'd like to see you try."

James stood up, "Then I'd like to challenge you to a contest. A school wide contest. A school wide _ singing_ contest. Whoever wants to can enter, but I'd bet you anything that I'd beat you."

Avery stood up straighter, "Alright, if we win you and your fellow Marauders won't be able to do any more pranking."

"And if I win you two are never allowed to call anyone a mudblood for the duration of your time at Hogwarts. Agreed?" James stuck out his hand.

Sirius looked slightly panicky, this was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

Avery looked warily at the hand before taking it to shake, "Agreed."

James then started talking to the entire hall, who'd mainly been listening by now except for a few choice students.

"Did you hear that everyone! School wide singing contest! Bragging rights to the winner! Starting... now!"

When he said go the Great Hall practically exploded, the head table flew back until it hit the back of the hall (All the professors were seemingly unharmed) and a giant stage flew up from the ground.

Coloured lights flashed along with a couple strobe lights and all the regular lights in the Great Hall turned off. James whipped around and ran up the front of the steps along with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Remus took out his wand and put it to his throat, "Anyone who want to participate please come onstage now. NO, this is not against the rules. We already talked to Dumbledore."

A collective gasp went through the Great Hall, "Yeah, we got it approved. Now, would anyone who wants to participate please come up. Avery, Mulciber, if you want you can back out now and we'll just have supreme bragging rights."

Mulciber paled and didn't move from where he was standing but Avery stormed up to the stage.

He turned to face everyone and crossed his arms, daring them to come up.

Back down amongst the seats Lily and Alice were having a very heated discussion.

"No, no, no no nononononono NO! Alice I will. Not. Sing."

Alice smirked, "Whatever." And Lily turned back to look at the stage. Remus's voice came again, loud across the hall, "Yes Alice?"

Lily's blood ran cold. "Yeah, Lily would like to participate."

Remus smirked and James' jaw dropped, "Well then come on up Lily."

Lily scowled and stood from where she was standing, halfway to the stage though Frank Longbottom stood up, "I'll go too."

Peter clapped his hands, "Ooh this'll be fun."

Remus spoke again when they'd both made it up there, "Well, here are our contestants. James Potter, Johnathan Avery, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Frank Longbottom. To kick off the start of this great competition the Marauders would like to give you a slight taste of what's to come."

He took his wand away from his throat and flicked his wrist, and music started blasting through the Hall.

Sirius started off, dancing around the stage, making the lyrics seem perfectly normal.

**Just because she feeds me well**

**And she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel**

**Doesn't mean she's got eyes for me**

**She might just want my bones you see**

Peter started with the next bit,

**Hey flathead don't you get mean**

**She's the second best killer that I have ever seen**

**They don't come much more sick than you**

**I could go on if you want me to**

Remus then spoke up,

**It's just so wrong so very nice **

**I told you once and you killed me twice**

**I saw you one time at the back of the club **

**Chewing on glass and a ticket stub**

James started singing next.

**I heard they kicked the boy till he bled**

**Then stood and said oh my god till she said**

They all joined in at that point.

**bara bap bara ra ra **

**bara bap bara ra ra ra...**

They had the entire Hall clapping along to the beat now, aside from the Slytherin's.

James then started singing again,

**Everybody knows you're the one to call**

**When the girls get ugly at the back of the wall**

Peter started singing again,

**Josephine says you got a bleeding nose**

**So taking it with her wherever she goes**

Sirius grinned,

**Hey flathead don't check me in**

**Well hers is a tonic and mine is a gin**

Peter started again,

**They don't come much more slick than you **

**I'd drive your car if you ask me to**

Remus rolled his eyes,

**And she said the boy's not right in the head**

Then all the Marauders joined in again,

**And you stood and said oh my god till she said**

**bara bap bara ra ra bara bap bara ra ra ra... **

The rest of the song was just music, and all of four teenagers were dancing all over the stage, doing various pieces of magic that looked cool, acrobatics, the whole nine yards, until the music faded off and a big bang went off, and smoke enveloped the stage.

When the smoke cleared, all the contestants had disappeared from the stage and Professor Dumbledore stood in their place, his eyes twinkling and his long beard tucked into his belt.

"For the next five days these five contestants will sing various songs to you as a school in the middle of dinner or lunch. After Tuesday's dinner you will vote for you favourites. Then Wednesday they will all perform, and after the performance the least favourite will be revealed and eliminated. Then you may vote again. On Thursday after the performances the least favourite will be revealed. Friday the final three will perform and the crowd favourite will win."

"Are there any questions?"

A couple hands rose timidly, Dumbledore pointed to one, "Yes?"

"How do we vote?"

"Simply write the name of your choice on a piece of parchment, fold it in half, and tap it with your wand twice. It will be counted as a vote and kept in a box in my office. Any other questions?"

No one raised their hand that time, Dumbledore smiled, "Well then, continue on with your dinners." And in another puff of smoke, he disappeared.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Flathead by The Fratellis :) Nor do I own the characters, but you guys knew that. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. A whale with a walrus mustache

**Okay, maybe not a two-shot. Slight bit more. Oops... ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

The next day no one saw any of the contestants, little did they know what was going on.

"You've all been excused from classes to practice your performances." Professor McGonagall told them, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Lily's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Professor Dumbledore thinks this is an excellent idea, and has decided to give you time off to make your performances even more spectacular. Now, I have a class to teach. You may practice."

Everyone went off to their separate parts of the castle, and they didn't see each other until later that night.

Backstage...

All five contestants could hear everyone in the school cheering, it was nerve wracking.

Eventually the voice of Professor Slughorn boomed over the deafening noise, "Now to introduce our first singer, Frank Longbottom!" Frank took a deep breath and walked towards the curtain.

The cheers started again, with a couple boo's heard from Slytherin but almost none of them could break through the cheering.

Frank stepped out, wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt on underneath and jeans. The hood was up and he looked slightly distressed, but he just kept looking down. All of a sudden, rain started to pour from the ceiling.

Everyone started to freak out, until they realized it was only happening onstage.

Before the performers went on, a spell was going to be put on each of them that amplified their voices, so they wouldn't need microphones.

A couple bars started before finally he started singing.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere**

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**It's alright, I survived, I'd alive again**

**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**

**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live, I live**

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

**I want to give what you've given me always**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live **

He finished, panting slightly. Throughout the entire performance he'd just been pacing the stage, rather like a distressed boyfriend actually. The crowd was cheering so loud you could barely hear Frank anymore.

His voice had such soul in it, you knew he was telling the truth. If you looked hard enough, you could see a tear at the corner of his eye. If you looked even harder, you could see him looking at his girlfriend Alice. And, if you looked even harder, you'd be able to see the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Professor Slughorn came out again, "That was simply beautiful Frank, thank you." Frank walked back stage, his legs wobbling slightly, "And next we have the delightful, Lily Evans."

Lily walked out on stage, she was in a soft white dress, it was sleeveless with an empire waist, and flowed out from the waist line in a ripped and teared A-line skirt. She was wearing white fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, little white flats, and her hair was disheveled.

She sat down on a stool that she transfigured out of an old pencil that she'd put in the middle of the stage and charmed the back of the stage to look like the middle of the forest.

The first bars started and she sat there, looking as if she was trying to compose herself.

**Down to you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**

**Of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I want**

**No, I don't know what I want**

**You got it, you got it, some kind of magic**

**Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless**

**I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in**

**With God as my witness**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**

**Of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I want**

**No, I don't know what I want!**

**Don't know what I want**

**But I know it's not you**

**Keep pushing and pulling me down**

**When I know in my heart it's not you**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**

**I knew**

**I know in my heart it's not you, I knew**

**But now I know what I want, I want, I want**

**Oh no, I should have never thought!**

The entire time she was singing Lily just kept looking more and more tortured, pulling at her hair, putting her head in her hands between verses, some would swear they saw a couple tears.

And no one knew who the song was about.

Everyone knew the only boy in Lily Evans life ever since Severus made that one mistake after their OWL's was James Potter, and she could barely tolerate him. Let alone sing a song about him.

When the song ended her chair slowly sinked into the stage, it looked like she was just melting into the ground. Once her head disappeared the entire stage went dark, people were clapping and going wild.

A couple seconds later the flashing lights turned back on and Professor Slughorn entered the stage once more, "That was a wonderful show Lily! Now I'm pleased to welcome, Sirius Black!"

And entire section of mad fan girls went mad when Sirius entered, he just walked on in his normal school uniform on, the only difference was his tie was black and over his heart he a crest, in one corner there was a stag, in the other a black dog, diagonal from that there was a wolf and beside that there was a little rat. In the middle there was a nicely decorated M. It was the Marauders Crest. While he was on stage he actually brought a muggle microphone with him, and a giant screen fell down, replaying past memories.

**We'll be young forever we'll be young forever**

**We can be like prisoners yeah and we can be alone **

**Or we can make a mess like no one knows and risk it on our own**

**Spendin' the money that we don't have cuz we don't get our own **

**Livin' like kings with broken strings and our face down to the floor **

**Livin' with our headphones up we got sound and thats enough **

**Nobody can touch us and we run and we run and we run**

**Hey hey we'll be young forever we'll be young forever till forever stops**

**Were singin' hey hey we'll be young forever tonight will last forever till our bodies drop**

**We can run through the night got our name up in the sky got the music on our side **

**Aint no body gonna catch us! singin' hey hey we'll be young forever **

**On the world forever and we'll never stop**

**Look at us look at us we'll take the world by surprise million dollar- mind set in place you can see**

**It in our eyes everything heres ours so come take your side **

**Living like kings with broken strings and the beats so synthesized**

**We can turn the speakers up cause we got sound and thats enough**

**Nobody can touch us and we run and we run and we run**

**Hey hey we'll be young forever we'll be young forever till forever stops**

**We're singin' hey hey will be young forever tonight will last forever **

**Till our bodies drop we can run trough the night **

**Got our names up in the sky got the music on our side **

**Aint no body gonna catch us! singin' hey hey we'll be young forever **

**On the world forever and will never stop**

**Ohoah ohoah we gonna rule the world tonight **

**Ohoah ohoah that we gotta prove ourselves tonight **

**Tonight will last forever till our bodies drop**

**Hey hey we'll be young forever we'll be young forever till forever stops**

**We're singin hey hey we'll be young forever tonight will last forever **

**Till our bodies drop we can run trough the night **

**Got our names up in the sky we can run run run away **

**Aint no body gonna catch us**

**Singin' hey hey we'll be young forever on the world forever and we'll never stop**

**We can run, run, run away we can run, run, run away**

Sirius stopped singing and everyone was cheering. During the song little silent memories had been playing of him and the other Marauders, goofing off, laughing, pranking, being together and just having fun. Some of the funnier memories were of James being shut down by James, Peter falling over things, Remus being pranked while he was reading. It was like seeing into the life of Sirius black.

And his smile was so wide, he looked the happiest he'd ever been. The entire day he had to call up all these memories and put them in his own makeshift pensive. It had taken a bit of charm work but eventually he found a spell that could put the memories up on the wall and play them.

After he stopped breathing so hard he walked back stage and Professor Slughorn came back onstage.

"For the second final performance we will have, Jonathan Avery!"

The Slytherins started cheering and everyone else only clapped half heartedly.

Avery was a sight to see, he walked out onstage with ripped jeans and multiple piercings, his shirt was just plain white and he had a microphone too, but his was on a stand. The background turned into a forest in the fall, the leaves beautiful orange and reds, falling to the ground.

A heavy guitar bit started up, and Avery started singing.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**I hitched a ride, until the coast**

**To leave behind, all of my ghosts**

**Searching for something, I couldn't find at home**

**Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?**

**Just one more hit, and I'll be fine**

**I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park**

**Voice in my head, will soon be fed**

**By the vultures, that circle round the dead!**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!**

**Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!**

**I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Run away before you drown!**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Run away before you drown!**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground **

Avery scowled and walked off the stage after he ended, the crowd was partially in shock.

He hadn't been... terrible. Actually he was really good.

Avery had been acting the exact part of a tortured rocker, and he was surprisingly awesome at it.

After everyone had started cheering again Slughorn came on stage for the last time, "Now, last but never least, we have James Potter!"

Fan girls across the hall went wild as James walked on stage. He was wearing muggle jeans and a white paint splattered shirt. He was holding a bouquet of pink and white lilies. He moved to the edge of the stage and sat down, then started singing.

**So am I wrong to make believe**

**That she's divine in all the flawless ways that she**

**Cuts me back down to size?**

**Her sarcastic tongue only fuels the fire**

**Don't get me wrong 'cause I believe she's an affliction that I need**

**Her sweet bitter words don't phase me**

**Those little white lies are intoxicating**

**I lost a step and I'm falling into you**

**You know exactly what you do**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it**

**I'm powerless and she's well rehearsed**

**Her sober chorus undermines my wasted verse**

**Unexpected and defeated**

**I never thought I'd get off being mistreated**

**I won't take for granted**

**Her picturesque letter perfect silhouette**

**Her red hot short fuse attracts me**

**I've lost all control 'cause she's so distracting**

**I tripped up and I'm falling into you**

**You know exactly what you do**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it**

**I try to save the better days with you**

**In the back of my mind**

**Not focus on the bitter words you choose**

**They send chills down my spine**

**I took a chance and I'm falling into you**

**You know exactly what you do**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it**

**She's adorable as hell**

**She's got me begging on my knees**

**La da da da da - I'm so into it **

James finished the song, stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants and walked off the stage calmly. Oblivious to the screaming fan girls, only having eyes for one person. He searched backstage for the familiar redhead but she wasn't there.

Little did he know that Lily was still hiding under the stage, and was waiting for everyone to clear out from the Great Hall so she wouldn't have to face James.

She'd heard his song, but because she was hiding under the stage she hadn't seen the bouquet.

Lately she'd been having... feelings for the recently matured Marauder.

At first it was just little stuff, a flip of her stomach when he sat down beside her.

Her heart rate speeding up whenever he was in the same room as her.

The blush she got when he teased her.

The struggle she had to engage in whenever he asked her out.

It was becoming almost unbearable.

Lily really didn't know why she didn't just say yes! But every time Potter asked her out the word 'no' just popped out automatically.

She physically didn't know how to say yes.

And every time she said no it killed her on the inside.

She heard a voice from beside her, "You can't keep running from him."

She whirled around, it was Sirius Black. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sirius smirked, "I know you like to deny your feelings, but the song doesn't lie."

"I just like that song!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I'm so sure. You aren't the best liar Evans."

"I thought it was pretty good..." She grumbled and Sirius's eyes lit up, looking triumphant.

"I knew it."

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth then looked over to him, "You can't tell. Not anybody."

Sirius smirked again, "Now why would I do that when it's so much fun watching you struggle?"

She reached up and slapped him across the head, "Not nice Black."

"Wasn't aiming to be."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Whatever Black. You should go find Potter. He might come looking for you."

Sirius sighed, "Yeah. He won't be able to f- Crap."

Lily watched as the troublemaker ran away at top speed, wondering what the heck was wrong with that boy.

She sighed and got up off the school, dusted off her dress and started walking calmly the opposite way Sirius did.

Just then, Professor Slughorn's voice boomed across the Great Hall, "Thank you to all our contestants! If everyone could please meet backstage now for their assignments for tomorrow."

Lily sighed and started making her way back to the upper levels.

When she got backstage James looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes, but Lily wasn't looking and couldn't see it.

Sirius sighed and just sat down on a stool, putting his head in his hands.

Dumbledore was standing near the door and spoke, eyes sparkling, "You all did very well tonight, tomorrow you will have a new task though, tomorrow you must sing a song you wouldn't normally perform. It has to be something totally out there, it can reveal something about you that you hide, it could be a song totally different from your normal personality, it just has to be something you wouldn't ever normally think about singing. That is all."

He left through the door and the contestants all stood backstage, thinking about the songs they were going to do.

Eventually Avery stood up and walked off without saying anything. After that, the four Gryffindors sprang to life.

Frank smiled over at Lily, "Yours was really good! I loved the song."

Lily smiled, "Thanks! Yours was amazing, Alice was crying!"

He looked surprised, "Really?" His eyes moved between Sirius and James who were both whispering about something. "Umm... I have to go."

Lily smiled, "Sure, see you later!" She lifted a hand to wave, but Frank was already out the door.

The two marauders in the corner stopped whispering, and Sirius turned to Lily, "So Evans, what are you going to do for your song tomorrow?"

She thought for a minute, "Not sure. I have a couple in mind..."

Sirius grinned, "Well I have to go do... umm.. Homework! Yeah homework! So you too should... uh... talk."

With that he waved and ran out of the room, James lifted a hand half heartedly and Lily silently panicked.

"So.. uhh... How was your weekend?" She asked James.

He shrugged, "Alright, busy. I was writing a lot. You?"

He looked down after he said that, and if Lily was paying attention she would've noticed the slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Okay, Petunia married a whale with a walrus's mustache."

He snorted, "Seriously?"

She laughed, "Yeah, he looked hilarious in a suit. But I guess she's happy so I approve. Not that it matters to her anymore..." Trailing off she frowned and James jumped in.

"Your singing was really good today, I didn't know you could sing."

Lily shrugged, "I sing in the shower. Alice apparently thinks I'm good."

James laughed, "You're really good for someone who just sings in the shower!"

Smiling, Lily said, "Well you're amazing. Do you sing often?"

James shrugged, avoiding Lily's eyes again, "I find it easier to sing from the heart. If it's something I really mean then it's easier to sing."

Lily looked surprised, "Oh! So you really meant what you sang?"

James looked up, directly into Lily's eyes, "I mean every single thing, no matter if I'm singing it or saying it."

Blushing and looking away, Lily said, "Most people can't make a claim to that."

"I'm not most people." James said, then he sighed, "Well, the guys'll be wanting to talk to me by now. See yah later Evans."

"Bye Potter."

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following:**

**Because You Live by Jesse McCartney**

**I Caught Myself by Paramore**

**Young Forever by The Ready Set**

**Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent**

**Adorable by Artist vs Poet**

**Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter books**

**and**

**A king sized water bed. No matter how I beg and plead...**

**Well that's it! Like? Love? Hate? All you gotta do is press the little button down there... **


	3. Cannibalistic Guardian Angels

**I'm actually shocked that I'm working on this story so quickly, but I can't get the songs out of my head so I might as well put the chapter up :) **

**Tada!**

**Oh! Also this fic has a high... language rating. It's just in the songs and I don't know if it's worth changing the rating over but just to let yah know.**

**Alright! Read!**

The next day the contestants didn't have to do classes, and this time they used the time fully to practice.

Sirius didn't even come to lunch, he was working furiously in an empty classroom.

Frank was seen begging Alice to use her skinny jeans.

Lily was seen coming back from Hogsmeade with shopping bags.

Avery was rumoured to be fiddling with a guitar somewhere in a tree.

And James was completely missing. As in not even the Marauders knew where he was, since one of their most prized possessions had gone missing that morning.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for the performances that night, this time people knew who their favourites were, and votes had been piling in all day.

Without warning, or even introduction the sound of something crashing came across the Great Hall and fog spread across the stage.

Tall strips of light heading towards the ceiling appeared behind the stage, cast on them was what looked like shadows of girls dancing.

**Black dress, with the tights underneath. **

A tall figure was walking slowly out of the fog, and spit out a cigarette.

**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. **

Out of the fog came Frank Longbottom, wearing skinny jeans and a band tee, and had what looked like snake bites on his lower lip.

**And she's an actress, (actress), but she ain't got no need. **

**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. **

He pointed back to one of the dancing shadows, the one farthest to the right, the shadow opened what looked like a small purse and pulled out a handful of small circles, galleons, sickles and nuts. After that the light went out and the shadow disappeared.

**T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. **

**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. **

The next two strips of light joined together, and in the middle there was a shadow of a guy, both girls leaned in and their heads looked like they joined into one. Again, as he started the next line the light went out.

**T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, **

**That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him. **

The middle shadow leaned into the dark spot between her light and the light beside her and held her hand up to her mouth, as if she was whispering something. Then a much larger shadow came into the picture, that had large muscles. When Frank said he wasn't scared he flicked back another cigarette, and whatever the shadow was being cast on quickly burnt up in a controlled flame.

As the chorus started all the strips of light came back on and every one of the shadows started dancing.

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh. **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust a hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me. **

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh. **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me. **

**X's on the back of your hands, **

**Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, **

The next shadow had a sink appear next to her where she tried to desperately wash them, when she finished another shadow walked in and handed her a drink, she lifted it to her lips and the light went out.

**And the set list (set list), you stole off the stage, **

**Had red and purple lipstick all over the page. **

The third last shadow lifted up what looked like a flat book, or a clipboard. It looked like she was looking at it, and she lifted up a piece of paper off of it, and the girl dropped it as her light went out.

**Br-br-br-bruises, cover your arms. **

**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. **

The shadow held up a bottle in a toast, but her arms were shaking and just as she dropped the bottle her light went out.

**And the best is,(best is) no one knows who you are, **

**Just another girl: alone at the bar. **

The shadow of a stool appeared on the last light and the girl sat on it, just waiting there. Her light went out before quickly flashing on again for the chorus, where all the shadows danced.

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh. **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust a hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me. **

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh. **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust a hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me. **

**Shush girl, shut your lips. **

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. **

**I said shush girl, shut your lips. **

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. **

**I said shush girl, shut your lips. **

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. **

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust a hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me. **

**She wants to touch me whoa-oh. **

**She wants to love me whoa-oh. **

**She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. **

**Don't trust a hoe. **

**Never trust a hoe. **

**Won't trust a hoe **

**Cause a hoe won't trust me.**

Frank finished with a bang, all the lights in the Great Hall going out as he quickly escaped off stage. When the lights came back on and everyone saw he wasn't there they all started cheering loudly.

A long black curtain fell over the stage, and when it came up a few seconds later there was a grand staircase made of stone, set in the staircase were little barred windows. At the foot of the staircase there was a dinner table, set for two, with a platter with a cover over it in front of the place at the left side of the table.

The music started and a light shined up on the top of the staircase, where a girl was, sitting on top of the banister, her legs hanging over the edge. It was Lily Evans, but it didn't look like Lily...

This girl was wearing tight black pants, a tight black tank top, a leather jacket, a black choker and the tallest heels anyone had ever seen at Hogwarts. Her hair was down and her eyes were rimmed with heavy black eye liner. Some would say she looked kind of... badass. Then the music started.

Lily swung her legs back and forth in time to the beat, nodding her head back and forth, when the music made a little 'rah!' sound she stretched out a hand like claws and then swung her legs over the banister, starting to walk down the stairs.

**I have a heart I swear I do **

**But just not baby when it comes to you **

She stopped walking and turned to face the crowd, pursing her lips a pointing at the crowd.

**I get so hungry when you say you love me **

Then the Gryffindor tipped her head back, looking like she was deeply inhaling, like she was smelling her favourite dinner.

**Hush if you know what's good for you **

Her head snapped forward, and at 'hush', Lily held up a finger to her lips and started walking again.

**I think you're hot I think you're cool **

**You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school **

She stopped and turned away from the crowd, holding on to the banister and shaking her hips to the beat.

**But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus **

By that time Lily was about halfway down the stairs and when the next line came,

**Now I'm gonna eat you fool! **

She swung hopped up and swung her legs over the banister again, before jumping the rest of the way down.

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch **

The redhead stopped landed, knees bent, (miraculously her heels weren't broken) and then straightened up and walked over to the table, sitting with her knees crossed in the middle of the table.

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood **

Lily picked up the wine glass that was at the table, filled with a dark red liquid, and cupped the bowl of the glass with her index and middle finger. She looked deeply into it, swirling the liquid inside it around in a circle.

**Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal **

**I eat boys up, **

With that she turned her head and looked at the crowd again,

**you better run **

Then the little barred windows that were inside the stairs filled with skeletons, who were holding onto the bars, dancing.

The girl slight girl looked back before turning to the crowd, a wicked smile on her face,

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

With that the faces disappeared from the windows and the slightly evil, disinterested look that she was wearing before returned.

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty **

She linked her hands under her chin and flashed and innocent smile while cocking her head to the side.

**That's when the hunger really hits me **

The smile disappeared and she went back to leaning back on her hands, legs crossed.

**You're little heart goes pitter patter **

The small Gryffindor lifted her hand and bounced it in the rhythm of the pitter patter.

**I want your liver on a platter **

With that she finally lifted the lid off the platter to reveal a grinning skull underneath, next to the skull was what looked like a dismembered hand.

**Use your finger to stir my tea **

Lily lifted the hand and a tea cup from behind the platter, using the hand to... well stir her tea.

**And for dessert I'll suck your teeth **

She put the tea cup and hand down, the lifted the skull, smiling at it.

**Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner **

The sweet redheads face filled with a look of disgust

**Yep I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer **

She then tossed the skull behind her, and before it hit the ground it exploded into millions of sparkles.

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch **

A bored look crossed her face, and she rested her head on her arm that was supporting itself on her knee.

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood **

**Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal **

**I eat boys up, you better run **

The wicked smile came across her face and the skeletons behind the bars started dancing again.

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

**Ohohwoahohwoah x8 **

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

**I am Cannibal **

**I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

She got up from the table and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

**I love you **

**I warned you **

**ROAR **

After that the stage exploded in smoke, and Lily and her set disappeared under the cloak of it. Everyone was roaring themselves, cheering and clapping. When the smoke cleared, the stage was set up like a normal rock band stage, there was Sirius, standing at the front with a guitar, and behind him were what looked liked life sized puppets playing the other instruments.

At the back of the stage was another screen, where pieces of what looked to be movies were being projected on the wall. Then Sirius started singing, and the videos started.

The video first started off at what looked like a club entrance, where people were waiting in line to get in.

**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy?)**

**And you don't care what they say**

**See every time you turn around**

**They're screaming your name...**

The next shot of the video had a guy trying to get into the club without being noticed by screaming fans.

**Now I've got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha)**

**When I was young, I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha)**

The clip of the star trying to get into the club faded, and instead there was a picture of a little kid being ignored by his parents.

**And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha)**

**Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha)**

A picture of the kid smashing a vase came up, then faded. Then the picture of the guy trying to sneak into the club came back.

**But I ain't complaining **

**We all wanna be famous**

The man drove his car around to the back of the club, and parked beside a door with a glowing EXIT sign above it. He got out of the car and opened the door, to reveal a set of concrete stairs.

**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is**

**'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say...**

The next scene was the same guy coming out onto a stage that was in the nightclub, and he started singing.

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

**When I grow up, be on TV**

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one boy when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it (Get it)**

**They used to tell me I was silly (la, la, la, la)**

The next scene was of the kid being ignored again, his parents watching a TV.

**Until I popped up on the TV (la, la, la, la)**

The grinning boy, now older, was suddenly singing on the TV.

**I always wanted to be a superstar (la, la, la, la)**

**Who knew singing songs would get me this far? (la, la, la, la)**

The boy in the TV winked out at his parents.

**But I ain't complaining **

**We all wanna be famous**

**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is**

**'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say**

At that the movie flashed to the club again.

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

**When I grow up, be on TV**

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one boy when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**I see them staring at me **

**Oh, I'm a trendsetter**

**Yes, this is true, 'cause what I do**

**No one can do it better **

**You can talk about me**

**'Cause I'm a hot topic **

**I see you watching me, watching me **

**And I know you want it**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

**When I grow up, be on TV**

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one boy when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it**

The boy on the screen faded and Sirius stood there for a minute, shocked, before he grinned and clapped his hands, the stage going dark. Everyone was cheering before the song even ended, and the cheering continued on. Again the stage stayed dark a couple seconds, before a single spotlight turned on and concentrated on the centre of the stage, where Avery sat on a stool, playing a guitar as well.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face **

**I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong **

**I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold **

**And it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find **

**Deep inside me **

**I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

And then the spot light stopped concentrating on Avery and coloured lights turned on and started flashing, while Avery kicked back his stool and the lights showed a full band behind him, playing right along with him.

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning grey**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up with you forever**

The lights faded along with the music, and again everyone cheered, especially the Slytherins, who were a little shocked, but thought back to the earlier songs and realized this must be a night where you sing a song that's your total opposite.

Just as the cheering finally quieted down the crash of a cymbal sounded twice, before guitar started up and finally there was James potter, standing in front of the favourite band set up that the last two had used as well.

James just sat there, and started singing, his eyes full of pain.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his—chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, let me go**

**I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

'**Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his—chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, let me go**

**I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibi**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

'**Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

The song was done and the crowd burst out cheering as the curtain lowered and the singing was done, everyone was happy and went back to eating, except for a couple Slytherins that had a bone to pick with Avery.

Backstage though, everyone was waiting around impatiently for their assignments for the next day. Dumbledore had said to each of them that he had to talk to them after the show, Frank had been waiting, itching to get the annoying snakebites out of his lip so he could go to Madame Pomfrey to get them healed.

Lily was sitting on a stool, rubbing her sore feet from wearing the heels, her leather jacket was on the floor beside her and she was complaining about looking like a racoon.

Sirius was lying on his back, using Lily's jacket as a pillow, napping.

Avery was pacing, wanting to get out of the presence of the Gryffindor's but also not wanting to go back to his common room.

James had just entered, and took a deep shaky breath before leaning against the wall, looking up from under his hair at Lily.

Lily looked up from her feet, feeling eyes on her, and just as she was about to look at James Dumbledore came sweeping into the room, with a small bag in his hands.

Dumbledore smiled and held out the bag, "Mr. Longbottom, please reach inside the bag and take out the first thing you touch."

Frank stepped forward and reached warily into the bag, pulling out what looked like a plastic book, called Mulan.

Lily's eyes widened at the sight of it and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Ms. Evans, now you please."

She stood up, wincing as her sore feet touched the ground and walked over to the bag and pulled out, Hercules.

Dumbledore looked down at Sirius, and Lily nudged him with her foot, going back to sit down, he shot up, almost hitting his head on the stool legs and Dumbledore spoke again, "Mr. Black, please take an item out of the bag."

Sirius stood up and stumbled over, lifting out another plastic book called Aladdin.

He looked at it, confused before going to sit down. Avery then stepped forward without being called, and pulled out Beauty and the Beast.

James walked over then and pulled out The Princess and the Frog.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and looked over at Lily, "Ms. Evans, could you please explain what these are?"

She gulped, "They're movies sir. You put them into a device and then they project their images onto a TV."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, these are very useful in the muggle world, now, can anyone guess at what I'd like you to do with these?"

Sirius raised his hand, sitting cross legged now, "Ooh! I know!"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Watch them."

James snorted and Frank chuckled a little while Lily just smiled, while Avery tried to hide a grin.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Exactly. I want you all to watch these movies as many times as you can, and memorize every song in them. Tomorrow at a designated time four of you five will meet to discuss which song the other contestant will sing, and how you will all perform around him or her. During that time the other contestant should continue watching their movie. You won't know what song you're singing until you get on stage. Here is the schedule." He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared, "Any questions?"

Avery raised his hand, "Uh yes Professor, how do we watch these things?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Black could show you how. In fact I give you permission to have a 'marathon' of them all night if you wish."

Avery grimaced and James and Sirius thought for a minute, before looking at each other and grinning.

Dumbledore smiled at their matching grins, "Well, I hope you all do splendidly tomorrow." And with that he walked away, leaving the five teenagers by themselves.

Sirius grinned, "To the seventh floor tapestry of some guys trying to teach trolls ballet!"

Lily groaned, "Can we meet up in half an hour? I need to soak my feet."

Frank nodded, "And I need to get these things healed."

Sirius shook his head, "No time! You can do that when you get there!"

Frank and Lily looked at each other, "How?"

James' eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, "You'll see. Now come on." He pulled on Lily's hand.

Lily shook her head, "No Potter! My feet are screaming at me!"

He looked at her for a minute, then bent low and lifted her body so she hung over his shoulder.

She just lay there for a moment, shocked, then started screeching "Potter put me down this instant!" She kicked and punched her hands against his back.

James sighed, and lifted her again before lowering her down so he was carrying her bridal style, "Better?"

She pouted, "Fine."

He rolled his eyes and left, Sirius skipping ahead, grinning and humming, Avery and Frank following wearily behind them.

**Erm... there it is ^_^ Disclaimer: **

**I don't own,**

**Don't trust me by 3OH!3**

**Cannibal by Ke$ha**

**When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls originally but I'm having Sirius sing the Mayday Parade cover (check it out) **

**You guardian angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**and**

**Mr. Brightside by the Killers **

**I also don't own the characters or the movies mentioned or the overdone plot or really anything, but you guys knew that ;) **


End file.
